totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
15. Dorwać złodzieja!
(czołówka) (w pokoju tajemnic)Claire: No tak, poznałam wielki sekret Vanessy….ale co z tego? (w pokoju tajemnic)Lucas: Vanessa i Marti tworzą taką świetną drużynę, bo są spokrewnione. Ciekawe, czy długo na tym zajadą… (w pokoju tajemnic)Sami: Lucas jest groźniejszy niż myślałam. Może powinnam zacząć zwracać większą uwagę na innych przeciwników niż Vanessa… (w pokoju tajemnic)Max: W sumie coś tak podejrzewałem, aaaaale tam. I tak będę walczył do końca. Jeszcze nigdy Vanessie się wykiwać nie dałem i NIE DAM! Hehe. W fast-foodzie Chef: Macie. (kładzie wszystkim powiększone zestawy) Sally: Chefie, chyba niezdrowo tak z samego rana jeść coś takiego… Chef: Chris kazał wam dać dużo do jedzenia rano, bo musicie mieć siłę. Vanessa: A nasz ukochany prowadzący nie zje z nami? Chef: On od rana pracuje nad waszym dzisiejszym zadaniem, więc nie ma czasu na jedzenie. Max: Ciekawe, co go mogło tak pochłonąć. (do Chefa) Ale w sumie z twoim charakterem to się dziwię, że nie wepchnąłeś mu śniadania na siłę. Chef: No co ty, takie śmieciowe jedzenie z samego rana? (wszyscy facepalm) Chef: Jeść i nie narzekać! (wraca do kuchni) Marti: Na imprezie było za dużo dobrego jedzenia i to was rozpieściło. Ja tam się przyzwyczaiłam, hehe. Max: My w sumie z zespołem też często jadaliśmy w trasie tylko takie rzeczy. Drake: Ta, ale MI akurat nie wyszło to na dobre. Trochę się roztyłem. (pokazuje paty- znaczy rękę) (w pokoju tajemnic)Vanessa: Jak on jest gruby, to boję się, jaka ja jestem w jego skali… Claire: Oj tam (obejmuje go) to po prostu więcej ciałka do kochania, hehe. Drake (zawstydzony): Hehehehe, skoro tak hehehehe mówisz hehehe. Marti (pod nosem): Co za człowiek… Vanessa (do Sally): A ty się tak nie smuć cały czas. Dziwacznie ci bez uśmiechu na twarzy. Sally: Oh, Vanessa…troszczysz się o mnie… Vanessa: No…może trochę. (zawstydza się) Sally: Skoro tak, to dla ciebie będę się uśmiechać! Hihi. Vanessa: I tak ma być! (Marti dziwnie na nią patrzy) No co? (w pokoju tajemnic)Vanessa: Też mam prawo być trochę zatroskana, nie? Z nią jedną chyba bym się tylko nie wkurzyła, jakbym przegrała… Lucas: A gdzie dzisiejsze zadanie będzie? Sami: Chris wczoraj wspominał, że w banku. Tak mi się wydaje. Drake: No tak, jakbyśmy nie mieli dość przygód związanych z bankiem… Przed bankiem, godzina 12 Claire: Trochę niepewnie się tu czuję… Vanessa: Oj daj spokój, raczej już nas nie wrobi w coś takiego, jak ostatnio. (wychodzi do nich Chris w stroju ochroniarza) Chris: No cóż, można powiedzieć, że wczorajsze „zadanie” było tylko rozgrzewką przed dzisiejszym. Drake: Ale fajny strój! Jak prawdziwy! Chris: Bo jest prawdziwy… No nic. Domyślacie się już, co was dzisiaj czeka? Sami: Mamy być ochroniarzami? Zgadłam? Chris: I tak, i nie. Już wyjaśniam. Z bardzo sprawdzonego źródła wiemy, hehe, że dzisiaj ten bank zostanie osiem razy napadnięty. Marti: Skoro już chcesz tak zawile mówić, to mógłbyś trochę lepiej zakamuflować swoje intencje… Chris: Oj tam noooo. Dzisiaj waszym zadaniem będzie złapać bandziora! Lucas: No wreszcie coś, gdzie rzeczywiście można się wykazać! Max: Popieram! Sami: No i niech będzie. Chris: Jako że jest was ładna liczba ośmiu zawodników podzielimy was na dwie kategorie. Rzecz jasna każdy gra dla siebie. Lucas, Marti, Sami i Sally zostaną ochroniarzami. Sally: Fajnie, zawsze ich podziwiałam. Hihi. Chris: Zadaniem ochroniarzy jest złapać bandziora zanim ucieknie z banku. Tylko pamiętajcie, że może być on uzbrojony, więc radzę nie rzucać się od razu na pierwszy ogień. Marti: Eee, czyżbyś znowu pozwalał statystom robić nam krzywdę? Chris: Bez przesady…ich strzały są usypiające. Niemniej jednak dostanie taką strzałą może oznaczać koniec zadania i porażkę. Sami: W wojsku nie takie rzeczy trenują. Marti (do Sami): Pozwól, że zapytam znowu - serio byłaś w wojsku? Sami: Byłam na obozie i uczestniczyłam w kilku wojskowych zajęciach, owszem. Marti: Heh, szkoda, że nie ogolili ci tam głowy, jak innym, hehe. Sami: Naprawdę…jesteś wredna. (…) Teraz przynajmniej wszyscy wiedzą po kim! Vanessa (do Sami): Ej, mnie w to nie mieszaj. Wiesz, że ja nic do ciebie nie mam. Chris: Już…..się wygadaliście? Dziękuję. Nie przedłużając, pozostała czwórka, a więc Max, Vanessa, Drake i Claire będą przechodniami. Wasza rola jest nieco inna. Wy jesteście świadkami, jak złodziej wybiega z banku z workiem pieniędzy, które nie należą do niego. Tym samym waszym zadaniem jest zostać bohaterem dnia, czyli przypadkowym przechodniem, który ratuje sytuację, hehe. Claire: Brzmi trudno… Drake (do Claire): Nie poddawaj się od razu! Zawalczmy oboje! Claire (do Drake): Racja złotko, nie dajmy się głupiemu zadaniu! (całuje go) Vanessa: Ehh…takie to….wzruszające… (zerka w kamerę) Max: A co jest dzisiaj nagrodą? Chris: Hmm, w sumie jedynym pomysłem, poza nietykalnością, jest bilet do kina na najnowszy film „Nudne życie 8: Odkurzanie porcelanowej kolekcji babci” w 5D. Co wy na to? Vanessa: Jak dla mnie spoko, przynajmniej jakaś rozrywka. (w pokoju tajemnic)Chris: Dziwny mają gust…no cóż, nasza wina, że to jedyny film 5D, jaki zamówiliśmy do programu. Na inny nie starczyło już kasy, heh. (w pokoju tajemnic)Claire: Kurcze, może być ciężko. Nawet Drake tak bardzo nie wątpi w siebie, jak ja… Ale ej! Jeśli poradzę sobie teraz, to nic mnie już nie zatrzyma! Chris: Zapomniałbym o najważniejszym! Jako że chcę wyłonić w tym zadaniu zwycięzcę, pomoże mi oceniać słynny kaskader grający w wielu filmach akcji, który jednak poprosił o zachowanie anonimowości… George! Chodź do nas! (wchodzi facet w kombinezonie i masce) Kaskader: Nie jestem George!!! Chris: Dobrze, skoro George jest już z nami… Kaskader: Nie mam tak na imię! Chris: …zacznijmy zatem od ochroniarzy. Kto pójdzie na pierwszy ogień? Sami: A ja pójdę! Jestem pewna siebie! Sytuacja 1 (z pozoru normalny dzień, Sami siedzi schowana za filarem i dogląda sytuację; wpada złodziej z bronią w ręku) Złodziej: Nie ruszać się! Mam broń i mogę zrobić komuś krzywdę! (wszyscy padają na ziemię, złodziej podchodzi do okienka i każe pakować pracownicy pieniądze do worka) Sami (pod nosem): No co za lamy, zamiast zorganizować jakiś wspólny atak, to padają na ziemię… Złodziej: (…) Dawaj! Zwiewam stąd. (Sami wypada zza kolumny i ruchem zygzakowatym podbiega do złodzieja i wykopuje mu pistolet z ręki) Sami: Gra skończona! Złodziej: Hmm, to może spróbuję tak. (próbuje ogłuszyć ją workiem, który trzyma w ręce; przewraca ją) No, tak lepiej. Sami: Hola hola! (z pozycji leżącej podstawia mu nogę i przewraca, a następnie obezwładnia) Chris: Oo, widowiskowe. Kaskader: Owszem, ale dała się powalić. Sami: Ej no, nie można być idealnym! Przynajmniej wydostałam się z beznadziejnej sytuacji. Chris: Niby tak…zobaczmy…masz wynik 8. Sami: Świetnie….. (odchodzi rozzłoszczona) Sally: To teraz ja chcę! Hihi. Sytuacja 2 (złodziej ponownie z wielkim impetem wchodzi do banku, grozi wszystkim, podchodzi do okienka; Sally podchodzi do niego) Sally: Przepraszam, ale tak nie wolno robić. (złodziej odwraca się) Złodziej (zdziwiony): Słucham? Sally: Pójdzie pan ze mną. Wszystko, co pan powie, może być wykorzystane przeciw panu w sądzie. (w pokoju tajemnic)Sally: Zawsze chciałam powiedzieć tę kwestię, hihihi. Złodziej: Ale…ale ja mam broń! Sally: No i co z tego? Złodziej: Przecież to bez sensu! Powinnaś się bać…co nie? Sally: Chciałeś do mnie strzelić?! No nie, a myślałam, że sobie ufamy. (wyrywa mu pistolet) Nieładnie tak! Złodziej: Przepraszam… (w pokoju tajemnic)Złodziej: Co poradzę, że ona jest taka urocza? Ehh… Sami (pod nosem): No ja się chyba załamię zaraz… Chris: Ciekawie, nie powiem. Kaskader: Ta, ale w prawdziwym życiu nie miałaby tyle szczęścia….masz wynik 5 od nas, ale zaliczyłaś. Sally: Dobra tam. Przynajmniej spełniłam jedno ze swoich marzeń na swojej dłuuuuuuuuuuugaśnej liście, hihi. Marti: Nie no, to jakaś farsa. Jak to takie proste, to idę. Chris (do Marti): No, czekałem na ciebie. Co nam pokaże potrójna zwyciężczyni ostatnich odcinków, hehe. Sytuacja 3 Złodziej (do siebie): Weź się w garść Doug. Nie daj się powalić dziewczęcemu urokowi… (do ludzi w banku) To jest napad!!! Hahahaha! (wymachuje bronią) Marti (do siebie): Ehh, to wydaje się za łatwe, ale co tam… (wyskakuje z ukrycia) Przeliczyłeś się kolego! (biegnie w jego stronę) Złodziej: O kurde! (chaotycznie celuje pistoletem, ale cudem trafia dokładnie w Marti) Marti (zatrzymawszy się): Ej no…bez…jaj…. (pada na ziemię i zasypia) Złodziej: Hahaha! Widzisz to mamo? Chris: Uh, może wyłączmy to…jeszcze się nam mamy poskarżą, że pokazujemy, jak zło zwycięża… Kaskader: Masakra, tak łatwo przegrać… Chris: Jack, Roger, wynieście ją, a tymczasem niech Lucas się szykuje. Jedyny mężczyzna-ochroniarz dzisiaj. Lucas: Się wie! Sytuacja 4 (złodziej tym razem postanawia wejść, jak gdyby nigdy nic, stoi cierpliwie, podchodzi do okienka) Pracownica: Dzień dobry. W czym panu pomóc? Złodziej: No więc chciałbym…całą kasę, jaką tu macie! (wyjmuje pistolet; panika) Lucas (pod nosem): O-ho. Przemknął mi, nawet nie zauważyłem. Dobra tam, damy radę, heh. Złodziej (do pracownicy): Szybciej no! (Lucas skrada się od tyłu) Lucas: Nie ruszaj się! Złodziej: Hah, ale to ja mam broń! (nie zdąża jej wcelować, bo Lucas go obezwładnia) Lucas: Szach mat! (złodziej szarpie się jednak na tyle mocno, że obaj się przewracają i uderzając głową o podłogę tracą przytomność) Chris: Eee, trochę kłopotliwa sytuacja… Kaskader: Cóż, obezwładnił złodzieja. Teraz inni mogą go zabrać, więc ja bym zaliczył. Sami: Yyy, a nikt się nie zainteresuje, by tak może mu…pomóc? Chris: Tak tak, zajmą się nim. Spokojna głowa. (wszyscy przemieszczają się teraz przed budynek banku) Chris: Okej! Jak na razie tylko Marti nie zaliczyła zadania, a z kolei Sami jest na prowadzeniu. Sami (pod nosem): Haha, ma za swoje, wredna zdzira. Chris: Czas na naszych bohaterów. Kto chce zacząć? Claire: T-to może ja? (w pokoju tajemnic)Claire: Pomyślałam – a co mi tam. Czy zaliczę, czy nie, będę mieć z głowy. (powraca Lucas) Chris: Miło, że jesteś cały. Możemy zaczynać. Lucas: Taa… Zdecydowanie za dużo cierpię w tym programie… Vanessa (do Lucasa): Przestań narzekać, niektórzy mają gorzej. Sytuacja 5 Chris (do Claire): Pamiętaj, by zaczekać, aż sam wybiegnie z banku! Claire: No wieeeem. (do siebie) To twoja chwila prawdy Claire… (złodziej wybiega z banku, nie ucieka jednak jakoś powalająco szybko) Claire: Oh! To teraz! (zaczyna go gonić) Drake: Dajesz mała! Claire (biegnąc z zamkniętymi oczami; do siebie): Daj z siebie wszystko! Nie możesz teraz zawieść! Musisz go dogonić…musisz! Wszyscy: CLAIRE!!! Claire (ocknąwszy się): Co? Wszyscy: Wyprzedziłaś go! Claire: Oh! (Claire odwraca się, złodziej zdezorientowany, Claire szybko rzuca się na niego i nieporadnie go przytrzymuje) Chris: Okej, starczy, zaliczam. Kaskader: Ale nie wyglądało to zbyt profesjonalnie. Zadowala cię wynik 6,5? Claire: No pewnie! W ogóle się jaram, że mi się udało, hihi. Drake: Czad! To teraz ja chcę! Chris: Nie ma problemu. Sytuacja 6 (złodziej wybiega, Drake rusza za nim w pogoń) Drake: Nie uciekniesz mi! Złodziej: Mocny w gębie jesteś, co? Drake: Chciałbyś! Zaraz pożałujesz, że wyszedłeś dziś z domu! Max: Jak będziesz gadał w trakcie biegu, to się szybciej zmęczysz… (tak rzeczywiście się dzieje) Drake (do siebie): Kurcze…nie no…dam radę…dogonię go w centrum…tam jest tłum… (w centrum zgodnie z przewidywaniami jest tłum, Drake zmniejsza dystans) Złodziej: Kurde, naprawdę tyle ludzie nam się udało sprowadzić? Drake: Już cię mam (…) prawie (…) (w końcu wydostają się z najgorszego tłoku) Drake: No chooooooodź (chwyta go za bluzę) Ha! Udało się! (zapomina jednak, że jest w biegu i się przewraca) UH! Złodziej: Tak, jak myślałem, heh. (ucieka) Chris: Kiepsko…ale było blisko. Muszę powiedzieć, że widzę postępy w twojej formie Drake. Drake (leżąc): Załamię się zaraz… (w pokoju tajemnic)Drake: Jeśli ZNOWU odpadnę przez takie zadanie, to chyba się potnę… Chris: Został Max i Vanessa. Kto teraz? Vanessa: Najlepsze na koniec, nie? Max: Okeej! Czas pokazać, na co mnie stać. Sami (do Maxa): Pokaż im tygrysie, hehe. Sytuacja 7 (złodziej wybiega, Max rusza w pościg) Złodziej (do siebie): Tym razem będę szybszy! Prawie mnie cherlak dogonił ostatnio. (…) Heh, pewnie tego teraz też już mam dawno w tyle. (wtem nagle Max podnosi go w biegu, obezwładnia, wytrąca worek z pieniędzmi z rąk i unieruchamia) Max: No, można dzwonić na policję. Dziękuję, dobranoc. Chris (do kaskadera): No i co ty na to George? Kaskader: To było chyba najbardziej profesjonalne dzisiaj….i nie jestem George!!! Chris: Zgodnie przyznajemy po 9, więc wynik 9 daje ci prowadzenie Max. Max (pod nosem): Heh, a 10 to nie mogła być, co? He-he-he… Vanessa: A teraz pokażę wam, jak to się powinno naprawdę robić. (w pokoju tajemnic)Doug: Ehh, ta rola złodzieja mnie dobija… No ale jakoś muszę zdobyć uznanie Chrisa! Nie chcę być gorszy od Jacka i Rogera. Bu… Sytuacja 8 (złodziej wybiega i pędzi, ile sił w nogach, ale zauważa, że Vanessa nie biegnie, więc zwalnia) Lucas: Co ona wyprawia? (Roger przywozi lekko jeszcze otępiałą po strzale Marti) Chris: W samą porę! Złodziej (zwalniając odrobinę): Ej no, co jest? Mam biec czy nie? (patrzy znów przed siebie, wtedy Vanessa niesamowicie startuje, dogania truchtającego złodzieja i akrobatycznym ruchem powala go na ziemię) Chris: WOW! Kaskader: Ta, „Wow”, ale takie rzeczy na co dzień się nie zdarzają. Vanessa: Ej no, zadaniem było przecież złapanie złodzieja, nie? Chris: Hmm, George’owi chodzi chyba o to… Kaskader: Nie jestem George!!! Chris: …że powinnaś się bardziej wczuć w rolę. Dostajesz od nas 7 punktów, więc wygrywa Max z dziewięcioma. Max: Ekstra! Teraz już tylko tak do końca. Sami (do Maxa): Nieźle nieźle, miałam nadzieję, że w tym cię akurat pokonam, hehe. Vanessa: To wszystko jest jakieś dziwne. Dobra, walić… Chris: Teraz czas wam wyjawić niespodziankę. Otóż planowałem, by osoba, która nie zaliczy tego zadania……..wyleciała! (grupowe westchnięcie) Chris: Jednak mamy dwie fajtłapy – Marti i Drake’a. Marti (zdenerwowana): Wfffmmffss! Chris: Wiem i dlatego zarządzam…………..dogrywkę! Vanessa: O kurcze, tego się nawet ja nie spodziewałam. (w pokoju tajemnic)Drake: Ojej… Teraz wszystko w moich rękach. Nie chcę przegrać w taki sposób… (w pokoju tajemnic)Marti: Cóż…kiepsko mi poszło dzisiaj. I tak już daleko zaszłam, więc zobaczymy, co to wyjdzie z tego. W banku, pokój z sejfem Chris: Witajcie. Zebraliśmy się tu dzisiaj, by połą- Lucas: Może tak na poważnie? Chris: No dobrze już…nie można się powygłupiać. Pozostajemy w tematyce bankowej. Tym razem wy wcielicie się w złodzieja. Ten jednak postanawia okraść sejf. Dostaniecie za chwilę na kartce wskazówkę, jak go otworzyć. Wewnątrz każdego z nich znajduje się dziesięciocentówka przetrwania, oraz ładunek wybuchowy, który eksploduje w momencie, gdy drzwi drugiego sejfu się otworzą, innymi słowy….koniec gry. Marti: Podoba mi się. Drake: Ta, mogło być gorzej… Chris: Proszę, oto wasze wskazówki. (podaje im dwie kartki) Czas, start! Marti (czyta): Yyy, wierszyk? (rzeczywiście na kartce jest strzałka w prawo, a pod nią wierszyk: „Wlazł kotek na płotek i mruga / Ładna to piosenka niedługa / Niedługa, niekrótka, lecz w sam raz / Zaśpiewaj koteczku jeszcze raz”) Drake: To jakiś….żart, prawda? Chris: Nie. Całą noc myślałem nad tym zadaniem, ale ostatecznie je odrzuciliśmy. Teraz przydało się awaryjnie, hehe. (w pokoju tajemnic)Sami: Nie chcę wiedzieć, co siedzi w jego głowie… (w pokoju tajemnic)Sally: A wiecie, że ja też lubię wymyślać wierszyki? Gdyby Chris poprosił mnie o pomoc, nie musiałby siedzieć nad tym całą noc. Hihi. Chris: No z życiem, nie mamy całego dnia. Marti: Nie widzisz, że myślę? Drake: Ja nawet tego nie jestem pewien… Max (pod nosem): To będzie długi dzień… (widać, że w ich głowach trybi, Claire i Vanessa uważnie przyglądają się rozgrywce, reszta trochę już znudzona) Drake: Może pokręcę w prawo cztery razy, potem w leeeewo…nie działa… Marti: To pokrętło na pewno działa? Chris: Ahh, uwielbiam ich zagubione twarzyczki… (przychodzi Doug) Doug: Chris, już wszystko ze mną w porządku, nie musisz się martwić. Chris: Widzisz to co ja? (pokazuje na Marti i Drake’a) Mój prawdziwy majstersztyk. Nigdy tego nie odgadną. Hehe. Doug: Emm…no tak. (…) Ale czy teraz dostanę obiecany… Chris: Tak tak, możesz dostać podwyżkę. Doug: Nie chce podwyżki! Chris: To czego chcesz? Doug (zawstydzony): No myślałem….że może mógłbym…. Wszyscy: OH! Chris: Nie wierzę, ktoś wygrał? Drake: Nieee, fałszywy alarm…ale już coś się ruszyło. (wszyscy zawiedzeni) Chris: Heh, a już myślałem. To co tam mó-….wiłeś? (rozgląda się, ale Douga nie ma) A dobra. (tymczasem w kabinie producenckiej; Doug związany siedzi w kanciapie, nad nim stoją Roger i Jack) Roger: Nie możemy pozwolić, byś zajął nasze miejsce. Jack: Właśnie, dopóki Chrisowi trzecia ręka nie wyrośnie, to nie masz szans, by zostać jego najbliższym asystentem, hehe. (zamykają drzwi) (wracamy jednak do dogrywki, mija godzina) Sami: Chriiiiis, możemy już iść?! Chris: Ehh…mnie to samego już zaczyna nudzić powoli… (do Drake’a i Marti) Ej! Jak się nie pospieszycie, to obydwoje was wywalę. Marti: Nie wrzeszcz tak, już prawie to….rozwiązałam….chwila moment… Drake (pod nosem): No nie, Marti jest blisko, a ja wciąż błądzę…co jest dzisiaj ze mną… Marti: …hmm…a gdyby tak…(zaczyna śpiewać) WLAZŁ-ko-tek-NA-pło-tek-i-MRU-ga (na akcentowane sylaby kręci w prawo, nieakcentowane w lewo) / ŁAD-na-to-PIO-sen-ka-nie-DŁU-ga / NIE-dłu-ga-NIE-krót-ka-lecz-W SAM-raz / ZAŚ-pie-waj-KO-tecz-ku-jesz-CZE-raz! (ku zdumieniu wszystkich sejf Marti się otwiera, a w sejfie Drake’a słychać huk, który aż go powala na ziemię) Chris (do Marti): Widzę, że muzykalne geny w tobie też się odzywają…(patrzy na Drake’a) choć liczyłem, że ktoś, kto gra w zespole, sam na to wpadnie… Drake: Zazwyczaj tylko gram na gitarze, a nie śpiewam… Chris: Haha, i to cię zgubiło. Na czym to stanąłem? Ah, no właśnie…wylatujesz! Claire: Nieeeee! Sami (pod nosem): Kurcze no… Vanessa (do Marti): Dobra robota! (ściska ją mocno) Marti: Eeee, nie musisz mi okazywać takich czułości… Chris: Drake, jakieś ostatnie słowa, zanim wsiądziesz do Autobusu Wstydu? Drake: Tak. Chcę podziękować wszystkim, bo naprawdę dużo mnie nauczyliście ludzie przez te wszystkie trzy sezony. Max: Oh, nie sądziłem, że potrafisz tak przemawiać… Drake: Samo „Życie” też zmieniło moje życie i myślę, że nie zapomnę nigdy czasu spędzonego tutaj. (Claire rzuca się na niego, ale Jack zdejmuje ją z niego i Drake spokojnym krokiem wsiada do Autobusu Wstydu) Sally: Coś wam kiepsko idzie panowie. Tylko dwóch was zostało. Bu… Max: Właśnie… (pod nosem) Niedługo zostanę ostatnim facetem w programie, hehehe. Chris: Została ich już tylko siódemka. Co więc teraz ich czeka. Oglądajcie następny odcinek Życia! Totalnej!! Porażki!!! Claire: Drake’uś… Bu… Vanessa (do Claire): Przestań się już mazgaić… Kategoria:Życie Totalnej Porażki